AfterLife Tea Time!
by GitahMuttan
Summary: Having regrets are the best reason for a person to be at afterlife. Now, how would this 5 lost souls find their way towards freedom? "Goodbye Tears" is the prequel to this story.
1. Welcome to the Afterlife!

**A/N: Now, this story will be the main story for my OneShot once posted on the K-on! section. Sorry for the delay but here it is, AfterLife Tea Time. The story will take place just right after Kanade disappeared. Enjoy! If you haven't read my prequel on K-on! section which is entitled "Goodbye Tears" Please do read it now for you to know how did I came up with this story. Now, the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Beats! nor K-on! They are both awesome so why do I have to own them?**

* * *

><p>Yui opened her eyes. She quickly panicked because of shock; she had a vague memory which is disturbing her mind just on the time that she woke up. She can't remember what had happened before she got in there but she knew that there is someone who needs her. She quickly stood up and looked around the open field, she is standing in an open track and field course in a school. She can't remember what school it is but the most disturbing thing is...<p>

She can't remember anything…

* * *

><p><strong>AfterLife Tea Time!<strong>

**Chapter I**

**Operation, START!**

* * *

><p>Yui swept the thought away, she wanted to know where she is right now. She can't remember getting into this place and she doesn't remember anything. All that she can remember is a vague memory of falling down. She snapped out of her thoughts and quickly surveyed the place. She looked around the whole open field. It is a clear afternoon here in the unknown place. There are students who are playing different sports on the field and there are also some students who are just only relaxing on the sidelines.<p>

The lost girl continued to look around on the unknown field and she was disturbed by an amplified yell.

"KANADE!"

A voice yelled on top of his lungs, this attracted the attention of the brown haired guitarist and quickly moved towards the direction of the said voice. She spotted the boy who was crying while he is on his knees, crying out loud begging for the girl he had just confessed to to come back. Yui quickly became touched and walked over the crying boy. Since his location is in a higher altitude, Yui have to climb the stairs to go to his direction. Because of Yui's carelessness, she tripped over the staircase, which made her face meet the ground. That will hurt. This quickly attracted the attention of a certain orange haired boy.

As Otonashi noticed the girl who was facing the ground because of her carelessness, he quickly rubbed his eyes to wash the tears off and he stood up shortly afterwards to help the poor girl. Lots of thoughts had already flooded his now clouded mind.

He walked over to the confused Yui and tapped her shoulder, which caught her attention. She looked up to look at him and their eyes connected quickly. It seems that time had paused for a while when their eyes had connected. Otonashi could feel something different with this girl, it seems that the girl isn't just a normal NPC.

Yui also thought about the boy who is she looking at right now. She could only see those lonely eyes, even though she is a shallow-headed guitarist, she can identify what kind of emotions people could feel.

"Um... Who are you?" Otonashi asked, breaking the tense atmosphere which had surrounded the two of them for a while now. With this, Yui snapped out of her thoughts which made her quickly stood up and work out. She doesn't even notice the hand that Otonashi had offered her. She made noises of people in training and punching the air, this made Otonashi to sweatdrop, who wouldn't?

"Who are you?" Otonashi asked her for the second time, this made her realize the presence of the orange haired boy. She quickly nodded her head and quickly reminisce about her name, she can't remember what her name is! A sudden thought struck her mind and her mouth acted by itself and spoke:

"Yui!"

This quickly rang a bell at Otonashi's mind. Everybody knows that he had a friend who had the same name. This made memories flash back in this mind. His mouth can't open, he knows that he needs to speak but it seems that the memories that he reminisced had taken over his mind. He could feel his eyes tearing up again but he didn't want a girl seeing him crying again for the second time.

He could also analyze the appearance of this Yui, it was way too far with the appearance of the gothic style of fashion that the pink haired Yui. Otonashi could only laugh on his mind because of the thought of being confused when the two Yuis meet. This ahd relieved his clouded mind a little. That was a great help.

"I-" Otonashi's statement was cut when a sudden voice burst out.

"Hirasawa Yui!" She exclaimed, it seems that she could now remember her name. This had relieved her, it was quite hard to remember anything if you can't remember what do you want to remember. But Yui knew that this memories still had an opening, a blank space that is needed to be filled.

Otonashi had gathered his senses and started to speak up.

"How did you got here?" He asked the girl, he is still stunned that this girl is obviously not an NPC. She is wearing a pink shirt with matching jeans. It's not a normal attire for an NPC to wear. The said girl quickly replied with a rather not appropriate statement.

"I don't know!" She exclaimed. This could only make Otonashi sweatdrop mentally. He could remember himself vaguely from this girl. Otonashi could still remember how did her got here in the afterlife, how did he can't remember his past life and how did he accept the truth that he's dead. He also remembered his bow that he will help the next lost souls that will got lost in this place, and here is the first person that he had encountered.

He stared at the unstable guitarist and he could only become more confused about her actions. Because of Yui's boredom, she had started playing with her hair; she also had started playing with the concrete below her by tapping her shoes onto it. She can't stop herself, she can't remember anything!

This had irritated the confused Otonashi. He had been eyeing her actions for a while now and he isn't that pleased. He already have a hangover from what had happened to him and Kanade a while ago and now this, he is being irritated by a girl who had just popped right in front of him. Now, he don't know what is he going to do with this girl. A statement quickly escaped his mouth without warning.

"You're dead." Otonashi blurted out the truth to her. She quickly stopped fondling around and stared directly at our orange haired boy. She gave him a confused look and tilted her head slightly to the right.

"Really?" Yui said, not believing the statement of the broken hearted boy. The boy quickly thinks a plan for this girl to understand that she is already dead. She remembered that when he first encountered Kanade here in the afterlife, he was stabbed in the heart for him to understand that he really can't die here because he is already dead.

He brainstormed right in front of the confused girl. She really couldn't believe that she is already dead. She made her hand roam around her face and body, she can touch herself. It made her conclude that she is still alive. She thought that ghosts are meant to be untouchable and not being seen. Otonashi quickly came up with an idea and grabbed his gun from his belt, right before he could came at the confused girl, the girl quickly changed the topic:

"What's your name by the way?" She asked, tilting her head again at the side. This made Otonashi startle and answer by instinct.

"Otonashi! What's yours? Oh, I forgot, you introduced yourself a while ago…" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, remembering that she had already introduced herself as Hirasawa Yui. Otonashi still didn't knjow how did the ditzy girl came in here. He came to a conclusion that this girl isn't an NPC a while ago and it is going to take a while for Otonashi to discover this girl's past.

"Oto... what?" Yui asked, not remembering his real name.

"..."

"..." Utter silence...

"I'll just call you Oto-kun!" She said with a smile glued on her face. This made Otonashi's mouth to open up, he'll try to explain to this little girl.

"Wh-?" His sentence was cut because of the brown haired girl speaking up again.

"I can't die here right?" Yui asked, switching back the topic to the ones that they are really talking about. This made Otonashi smile brightly because of her finally listening to him. He just gave her a nod and an oblivious reply.

"Yes, I said it to you a while ago." Otonashi replied, facepalming because of the fact that he had been telling this little girl that she is already dead. That she is not alive anymore, but it seems this girl is quite a hardheaded one because she won't just listen to this boys statement. This made Otonashi more irritated and now, he's really ready to prove that she can't die in this world. He readied his gun from his belt as he put his hand onto it, ready to shoot the irritating girl anytime.

"Prove it!" Yui said in a sing song voice, this filled Otonashi's 'irritating meter' and he gripped his gun out of his belt and aimed it deirectly towards the direction of Yui, ready to shoot.

"Are you sure I have to prove it?" Otonashi asked, laughing slightly.

"Wa-" Yui can't finish the sentence as a sound of Otonashi's pistol. After that, everything went white in Yui's mind. She can't believe that she is going to fall down easily, there is still a vague memory in her mind that she needs to save someone. Even though she can't remember who is that certain someone, everything is clear to her...

That she had failed again...

* * *

><p>"I will do anything for Azu-nyan"<p>

"Hey, we're going to Budokan!"

"Yui-chan!"

"Yui-chan!"

"Yui-senpai, it hurts..."

* * *

><p>"Azu-nyan!"<p>

Yui immediately opened her eyes, only to spot a dark lit infirmary before her eyes. Her heart is going wild just like an animal inside her chest. The memory of Azusa had been back onto her mind already. With that, she quickly stood up for her to find her beloved Azu-nyan. She doesn't even care if her shirt is bloodstained, she could also conclude that she can't really die here.

On her way towards the door, Otonashi popped from the door, making Yui gasp in surprise. Otonashi gave her a huge grin and talked:

"Just like what I've said, no one can die here."

"Yeah, Oto-kun, I need to move now, talk to you later!" She screamed as she started to run for the door. Otonashi just let her go, he'll follow her later. There are still some unknown answers.

'Is that girl an NPC?' Otonashi asked himself mentally. He started to walk towards the direction where Yui had run. He need to get the answers now.

Yui had gone back on the center of the field, where she had woken up for the first time here in the afterlife. She had been panting big time because of running, she is quite scared of Otonashi. He might shoot her again with that gun.

Yui looked around the open field, earnestly searching for her little kitten. She remembered that they had fallen together so why aren't they together? She looked left just to see the people who are playing soccer. To her right are just vacant seats. But, when she looked behind her, she spotted the one that she have been searching for a while now.

"Azu-nyan!"

Yui quickly ran towards the direction of the girl. She is lying in the southern part of the field, she was unconscious and looking at the opposite direction. Even though she wasn't looking at Yui's direction, the senpai can easily determine that the girl who is lying in the field is her beloved little kouhai.

When she approached the girl, the cat immediately woke up. She looked up at the concerned Yui and gave her a confused look. Standing up quickly and wiping her body. She looked back at the now confused brown haired guitarist and said"

"Who are you?"

"Wh-Wh-What?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the delay but I know that this will do. It's my first crossover so go easy on me. Let's see what'll happen on the next chapter. This is going to be a least prioritized story. I'll update other stories first before this. But don't worry, I won't abandon this story! See you all later and I congratulate you if you had found this story!**

**Review?**


	2. Day Game!

**A/N: **Hey! Long time no write. Well, it has almost been a month. But now, here comes a new chapter for those who had read this. I have been very happy when I saw that there are a lot people who had favorited the story. Even though there aren't no reviews and not much hits, I'm happy that this story makes some people happy. Ok, I'll stop blabbering now. Let the chapter begin!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Angel Beats! and K-on! if I did, this would really be happening!

* * *

><p>When she approached the girl, the cat immediately woke up. She looked up at the concerned Yui and gave her a confused look. Standing up quickly and wiping her body. She looked back at the now confused brown haired guitarist and said"<p>

"Who are you?"

"Wh-Wh-What?"

* * *

><p><strong>AfterLife Tea Time!<strong>

**Chapter 2**

****Day Game****

* * *

><p>Yui stared at those cat like eyes of her little kouhai. The thought that the rhythm guitarist of the Houkago Tea Time, who is always being teased of being a cat, the one that had always been tackled by Yui, forgotten her? It's really an unexpected thing to happen.<p>

"What? You can't remember me?" Yui replied, confusion took over and she had let go of the little kitten. Azusa, in return, stood up and dusted herself before looking at the brown haired guitarist. She gave her a rueful look and said,

"I really can't remember you..." Her voice faded, making Yui's face more confused than ever. Yui began to wave her hand in front of Azusa randomly for her to get some grip on the current situation. Yui quickly remembered that when you will come here, your memories might be lost. Just like what Otonashi said, Azusa might had also forgotten her memories.

'But how could she remember everything once more?' Yui asked herself as she stopped the random swaying of arms, and placed a finger onto her chin, thinking deeply for some possible ways for her beloved band member to remember everything.

"Ah!" Yui screamed, a thought had already strucked her mind and she is ready to execute it right away. Her scream had startled the girl with no memories and walked two steps backwards. She had a worried look on her face because of the thought that the girl in front of her might had lost her mind already.

'What does this girl talking about?' Azusa complained to herself. She really didn't want to remember the girl so easily, without any proof or evidence, it's pretty hard to make anyone believe such an idea.

Just before Yui could perform her little plan, they heard a huge, disturbing sound coming from behind. Just like someone who is falling.

* * *

><p>Otonashi had been tailing Yui just right ater she left the closed infirmary. He had good sight of her until he got distracted by a huge population of NPCs who had blocked his way. Now, he is wandering aimlessly around the whole school campus just for this girl.<p>

"Why do I have to search for her again?" Otonashi asked himself, using his left hand to form a fist. He had been searching for her for thirty minutes already but there weren't any signs of the unusual visitor.

"You have to search for her because...Gyaah! I'll just stop searching then. I'll let her wander around the campus for her own." Otonashi said as he started to walk towards the opposite direction, which is towards the place where he had met Kanade for the first time, the open field.

Otonashi walked towards the memorable field as memories quikly taken over his head. He could. remember how did he convinced her to do some serious things for him and the battlefront's sake. The time that he had saved her when they went down the guild for the second time around. And lastly, the day that she left him, alone in this never ending high school.

His train of thought was completely cut when he noticed that he had already been tripped on the stairs, which made him crash down the field, face first. Thus, making the sound that Yui and Azusa had heard a while ago. Otonashi came in the wrong time.

"What's that?" Azusa asked as he peeked at the place where the sound came from. Not giving Yui a glance.

"I don't know, let's just check it out!" Yui said cheerfully as she grabbed Azusa's hand in a rough manner, which made her to be pulled in a forced way. She can't really do anything so she had obeyed the command of the guitarist as she let her body move from the flow..

' Maybe, spending time with her might restore her memory.' Yui thought happily as he continued to pull Azusa by the hand. Azusa remained insensitive about the situation as she had let the older band mate of hers to pull her along the open field. As Yui halted, inertia had taken over and Azusa had bumped herself onto the back of Yui. This had attracted the attention of the girl and gave Azusa a heart warming smile.

As Yui looked back on the way she was walking, her eyes turned from the ones which is filled with determination and power, to the ones that is filled with confusion and weakness. She held a surprsied look on her face as she asked the man who is lying face first on the ground.

"OTO-KUN?" She said, completely knowing that the one who is lying down on the ground was no other than Otonashi. He slowly moved right after Yui's exclamation. He stared at the two people who is also doing the same thing onto him.

"Who are you?" Otonashi said, pertaining to Azusa. He really met strangers right after another. He gave himself a deep sigh as he waited for the reply of the Yui's friend.

"A-Azusa... Nakano A-Azusa" Azusa said, in a stuttered tone because she was still shocked by the commotion that was made by Otonashi.

"Oh." Otonashi said, nearly inaudible. He still can't believe that strangers kept on coming right after Kanade disappeared.

'I hope she is the last one...' Otonashi thought hopefully, little did he knew that this girl wasn't the last one that he is going to meet.

"Let me introduce you two to each other in a proper way!" Yui proposed as she looked at the two opposite sides. With a nod she received at both ends, she started to talk.

"Oto-kun, this is Nakano Azusa, she is one of my bandmates and the one who used to tutor me when I don't knoww something about the guitar. Just call he Azu-nyan." This snapped a thought from Azusa's mind. Yui continued to talk right after a dramatic pause. "Azu-nyan, this Oto... Oto..." Yui started to tap her chin continuously as she tried to remember Otonashi's name.

"It's Otonashi! O-TO-NA-SHI!" Otonashi screamed in front of Yui' this made her giggle and walk two steps back, just to be safe.

"Oh yeah' he is Otonashi Yu... Yu...wait, I forgot it again." Yui said, her finger returning to her chin. She started to reminisce for his name again. Otonashi snapped for tthe the second time' this time, he is going to introduce himself to prevent anymore problems in terms of Yui.

"I'm Otonashi Yuzuru, nice to meet you, Nakano." Otonashi said as he extended his arms, aiming for a handshake. Just right before their hands met, Yui spoke up.

"Yeah! I remember now, he is Otonashi Yuzuru. Just call him Oto-kun, Azu-nyan." Yui said as she looked at Azusa with shimmerring eyes.

"Hey! don't give me such nicknames!" Otonashi screamed once more, it seems that he is getting full with all of the things that Yui had done. Even though she didn't meant to piss the afterlife hero. Otonashi looked away as Yui's words and grins pissed him more. He had just ignored the commotion Yui was making. He diverted his attention to the black haired girl as he asked her a question.

"Do you have any memories?" He asked her, trying to be sure. He doesn't want himself asking Yui because there would be another misunderstanding for the two of them for sure. Azusa's face became confused as she tilted it to the right. Otonashi tilted his head towards the left just by instinct. Azusa's confusion was rid when she realized that this acquaintance of hers was right. She could only shook her head in pity of herself.

'Why can't I remember anything? I can see images flying through my mind but it seems that the pictures can't fit together...what shoulld I do?" Azusa asked herself mentally as she rubbed the back of her head focefullly. Otonashi quickly spoken up right after her scratch.

"It seems that you are not a normal NPC" He stated, not caring that the two of them didn't knew anything about the afterlife. He thought that Yui won't speak this time because of the lack of knowledge but he got everything wrong. She quickly spoken right after his tiny statement.

"Oh! NPC! I know that thing!..."

"..."

"..."

"What is an NPC?" Yui finally asked, admitting that she didn't knew anything about the NPC and about this world. All that she knew was that she was already dead. The memory that she had retained just a while ago was still fresh. All of the horrible things that she had spotted on that unlucky and unfateful day was right inside her head. All that she can do is prevent herself from breaking down.

It's Otonashi's turn to speak a long speech.

"NPCs is an acronym for Non-Playable Characters, don't get it wrong, but we aren't in a game. NPCs are the normal people who was attending this school, in an indefinite amount of time. They don't usually have souls because them are the people who had already given up on life." Otonashi explained briefly, he crossed his arms across his chest to add more effect in his rising confidence.

"Why am I he-" Before Azusa can finish he sentence, Otonashi quickly cut her off.

"Why are you here? The answer is simple, you are already dead." Otonashi said bluntly, which made the kitten look alike gasp in surprise,, placing a hand on her mouth to preventt her from screaming. Yui's eyes widened as Otonashi said those words, memories flowed back inside her head in every millisecond that had passed.

'Azu-nyan is already dead...because of me...' Yui can't help but to blame herself for Azusa's death. She promised that she'll bring her to hospital and have both of them cured. But what had she done? She had failed her, there is no way to get out of the mess.

"I'm a-a-already...de-dead?" Azusa stuttered as she recovered her composure. Otonashi could only nod in agreement, he explained the situation even more.

"Well, people comes to the afterlife when they have regrets, regrets that wasn't fulfilled in the real world. You can fulfill those said regrets here for you to pass on. But some people comes here without any memory. Just like you and me. I had also came here without any memory. Good thing that there was a good friend of mine that had helped me to recover them." Right after he mentioned his 'friend', which is Naoi, silence engulfed the whole scene. Yui was still under her own spell while Azusa was paying full attention to Otonashi's explanation.

"Some people said that people who can't remember anything here might have bumped their head when they were caught in an accident." Another long dramatic pause, The 'some people' Otonashi was talking about was actually Kanade. She said the same thing to him when he came here in the afterlife school.

"I see..." Azusa said in contentment. She did accept the fact that she was dead, but there was still a missing fragment from her mind. The memory from the other world. That's the one that she really wanted to know.

"But, are there any ways for you to prove it to me...that I'm already dead?" Azusa asked, her eyes was full of hope. Yui quickly gasped as she heard the request of the girl. She knew that Otonashi will shoot her too. Just like what he had done to her. She saw him nod and pull out his gun from his waist. This made Azusa take some steps backwards because of fear. Otonashi spoke up.

"I'll prove it to you that you can't die here. Just like what I had done for this girl on the side to believe me." Otonashi spoke up, his mood quickly changing. Yui's mind began to swirl because Azusa's life was in danger. Even though she already knew that she can't die. But seeing blood coming out from Azusa for the second time would make her go crazy. She brainstormed for alternative plans to come.

After some time thinking, she had came up with an idea. There is no turning back now as she started to move towards Azusa and Otonashi had full grip within his Colt pistol gun.

"You can't die because you are already dead!" Otonashi screamed as he pressed the trigger. It seems that he had some problems within his own personality since Kanade left him alone. Little did he knew that the bullet didn't reached its destination. In fact, Azusa wasn't hurt at all.

Yui caught the gunshot. This shocked Azusa as she saw blood trailing down from her stomach, where the impact was located. Azusa rushed towards the girl side as some fragments of her memories began to play with the current happenings. The time when Yui fell down that day flashed in her mind. She can't really remember anything other than that. But it seems that the girl she's looking at was someone important to her.

The memories continued to play... The time when she can see the girl asking her something. The time when she was running with her on hand. But still, the pieces won't fit together. She couldn't really remember anything other than that. All that she can do is hold onto her and stare at her eyes, which was closed, she spoked.

"Azu-ny-" She can't finish her sentence as she lost her consciousness. Azusa can't help but yell to the one who did this to someone who didn't do anything.

"What had you done! Why did you shoot her?" Azusa exclaimed as she pointed her finger onto the student council president.

"You said that I have to prove that you are already dead right? You can't die here, you can just experience death but you can't really die." He said as he pointed back with his own finger.

"I see... but still!" She was cut by the command of Otonashi.

"Just bring her to the infirmary!" Otonashi shouted as Azusa moved quickly and tried to lift Yui's body, but to no avail. She continued to try as she did it right after five minutes of retries. She walked slower than a turtle as she took Yui towards the infirmary. Otonashi led the way because she didn't knew where the infirmary was. She sighed as the memory continued to bug her...

"Just who is this girl?" She exclaimed to herself as she strived harder to carry the girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There, a chapter done. Thank you for reading and please do tell me what do you think about this story. I think this is one of my favorites so far. Thank you for those who had favorited and the ones who read the story! Please do continue to support this work of mine. Again, thank you everyone and have a nice day! I think I'll work on a oneshot for K-on! A pure and fluffy one... I guess... Oh well. XD

Review?


	3. Light My Fire!

**A/N:** Hey guys! This is the second story I updated since my 3 months of leave. I was pretty amazed when I saw people alerting/ favoriting/reviewing. I didn't expect people to spot this story. XD

Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Angel Beats nor K-on! If I do, K-on and Angel Beats characters will have cameos in both shows.

* * *

><p>"Azu-ny-" She can't finish her sentence as she lost her consciousness. Azusa can't help but yell to the one who did this to someone who didn't do anything.<p>

"What had you done! Why did you shoot her?" Azusa exclaimed as she pointed her finger onto the student council president.

"You said that I have to prove that you are already dead right? You can't die here, you can just experience death but you can't really die." He said as he pointed back with his own finger.

"I see... but still!" She was cut by the command of Otonashi.

"Just bring her to the infirmary!" Otonashi shouted as Azusa moved quickly and tried to lift Yui's body, but to no avail. She continued to try as she did it right after five minutes of retries. She walked slower than a turtle as she took Yui towards the infirmary. Otonashi led the way because she didn't knew where the infirmary was. She sighed as the memory continued to bug her...

"Just who is this girl?" She exclaimed to herself as she strived harder to carry the girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AfterLife Tea Time<strong>

**Chapter III**

**Light My Fire!**

* * *

><p>Azusa sighed deeply as she lend down the girl. The poor girl had just reached the infirmary, her whole body was already worn out, physically and mentally. She had a hard time carrying the brown haired guitarist. Who wouldn't expect Yui to be heavy? With her cake fetish and everything, she would definitely be a little heavier than usual girls do.<p>

Yui fell down in the infirmary bed for the second time this day. Azusa's pants were the only sound that hovered all throughout the room. The heavy guitarist had consumed lots of her energy; her energy meter almost went down to nil. The bloodstained Yui laid down just like a normal girl without any gun hits nor any signs of being hit by a gun, except the bloodstained shirt.

Otonashi had left her the command that when they reach the infirmary, she should dress the guitarist with hospital clothes to get rid of her bloody smell and bloodstained attire.

* * *

><p>"When you two get there, dress her up and wait for her to wake up." Otonashi said in a confident manner, making the cat-like girl to raise an eyebrow.<p>

"Are you saying that I should let her die?" Azusa asked sarcastically, getting a little concerned for Yui. She really can't remember anything about the girl but it seems that she had an urge to protect this being from the person who shoot her dead two times. Who wouldn't?

"No, she won't die." Otonashi replied back in a monotone. Getting bored from repeating his earlier explanation about the afterlife.

"Huh? What are you trying to say? First, you said that I'm dead, and then next you said that I can't die? That would be contradicting right?" Azusa asked, being a little disturbed by the statement Otonashi had left. But the boy ignored her question and repeated his repetitive explanation about the afterlife.

"This is the afterlife, this is the place where people who hadn't fulfilled their wish or haven't fulfilled their life would come here. Everyone will be gathered here to learn how to value their lives. And with that, they'll pass on." Otonashi explained everything, retaining his boring monotone and making the rhythm guitarist open her mouth slightly because of mixed confusion and amazement. She was confused that 'afterlife' really existed and she was amazed by the boring monotone of Otonashi.

"Then why can't I remember anything?" Azusa asked, scratching the back of her head. Otonashi let out a deep sigh because everything is happening just like the way it happened with Yui.

"You haven't retained any memories because: You might bumped your head in the accident you had went through, or maybe you had lost them somehow while travelling towards this world.

The wind blew softly towards them as a tense atmosphere was born. There wasn't anyone who attempted to talk. Azusa was still trying to absorb everything that Otonashi had said to her and Otonashi was thinking of ways to get rid of this girl for the time being. He did not expect that 'helping' others would be like this. That the ones you need to 'help' are coming one after another.

The said atmosphere was completely broken by the words of Otonashi.

"Just carry her back to the infirmary; I have things to do so catch you later." Otonashi bid farewell, running back to the campus. He will definitely research about the weird girls who had just entered the afterlife. He would start from plain scratch but if he do it well, he might find something useful and help him to determine the identities of the girls.

"Wait! What's your name? You haven't told me since we met." Azusa said instinctively, making Otonashi stop dead from his tracks. He replied simply with:

"Just ask your friend." And with that, Otonashi completely disappeared from Azusa's point of view. Azusa immediately continued to carry the heavy guitarist towards the infirmary. She will try to find answers when this girl she 'knew' wakes up.

* * *

><p>Azusa let out a deep sigh as she remembered everything that had happened to her since she woken up. Every single thing that had bothered Azusa's mind would form a big problem. She doesn't know where she was, she was approached by two weird people, and one of them is ready to kill! The other one was claiming to know her but she doesn't want to buy her statement.<p>

Azusa slowly undressed the unknown to her view guitarist; she undid her top with an emotionless face. She was too covered with the things that bugged her complicated mind so she doesn't have the will to stare at the brown haired guitarist's body. She quickly undid her pants afterwards, having the same expression. Brainstorming for ideas and thinking for ways to make things clearer.

When she undid everything from her, she held up a hospital gown and slowly lifted up Yui's body, for her convenience on easy dressing. After that, she slid the gown through Yui's head, which quickly roamed all the way down her body. It means that Azusa's given task was finished. She sat there, letting out another soft and deep sigh.

She stared at the unconscious Yui, she was pretty sure that she saw this girl before, even though her memories were decreased to bare limited. She was continuing to receive the disturbing thoughts; she was so confused that her head started to hurt.

After she remedied her headache, she laid her head down in the hospital bed, beside Yui's hips, and immediately fell asleep because of unusual fatigue. The quiet room became even more silent because of two sleepyheads who are sleeping in the bed.

* * *

><p>"Yui-senpai!" A voice called.<p>

"Yui-senpai!" ...

"Yui-senpai!" The voice was now as loud as a megaphone.

"YUI-SENPAI!" This time, Yui's eyes fluttered open, getting shocked because the only one who can call her like that is...

Azusa!

Yui lifted her body up, she didn't even notice what kind of place she was in. The only thing that she can see was... nothing. She was sitting, or rather, lying down, in a place where white is the only color that existed. She became even more curious and let out an 'Eh?' sound and immediately looked around the white void. She quickly spotted the cat-like guitarist she was so concerned into, that concern almost turned into obsession these days. She stood up slowly, being careful from the white ground. She then approached the black haired kitten and spoke:

"Azu-nyan!" Yui said as she flew onto her for a straining hug. Azusa giggled slightly and pushed Yui aback a little. This had made the concerned 'senpai' to frown. She wanted to start a conversation by speaking until Azusa spoke first.

"You got to help me senpai." She stated, her almost crying face was completely shown to Yui.

"What am I going to do?" Yui asked, clueless about the situation.

"Help me to remember everything senpai!" Azusa exclaimed, her little hands formed a fist.

"How am I going to make you remember anything?" Yui asked once again, this had made Azusa sweat bullets.

"I don't know... Just do your best senpai and don't give up!" Azusa cheered as she rubbed her teary eyes, she then moved to give Yui a quick hug before disappearing from thin air. Yui's mind took a little time to process everything up but when the facts fitted in every part of the puzzle, she was once again became determined to make Azusa remember anything. But... first thing's first...

Why is she here?

* * *

><p>Yui's eyes fluttered open and quickly lifted her body up, her heart beating as fast as a baby's. She looked around the room, which was clearly the infirmary she was in the past few hours. The quite sound of the night engulfed the whole room as the nocturnal birds chirped, making sounds of nature. Yui's eyes adjusted from the dark room and spotted the girl she was dreaming of, laying down in the bed, sleeping tightly. Yui smiled brightly but that face of hers was completely replaced by a face that shows sadness and sorrow. She really wanted to make Azusa remember all the things they had been through. She also can't understand why she had recovered her memories so fast but Azusa can't do it too.<p>

the dream she had struck back to her mind as Azusa's request played back in her mind repeatedly. After a minute of brainstorming, an idea crossed Yui's mind. She became so excited as she rubbed the head of the kitten, causing her to stir from her sleep.

Yawning, Azusa stretched her arms up and lifted her little body up. She rubbed her eyes softly to clear any mediums that would block her sight. She spotted the grinning guitarist gripping her hand tightly. She held animated question marks in top of her head and asked:

"What are you doing?" she questioned, her statement wasn't enough to make the grin leave Yui's face but instead, she stood up from her bed and ran all the way out of the infirmary, pulling Azusa through the process.

'I hope this would work...'

Yui ran with a determined look on her face, and a clueless Azusa following her from behind. Yui desperately searched the huge school campus for a single room. She ran through lots of hallways and stairs. She really wanted to see a music room here. She thinks that this school is so big that it should have a music room. She had almost searched half of the campus for only ten minutes, resulting for Azusa to be tired once again. But, Yui was still desperate to find that single room, which may restore the memory of her beloved kouhai.

"Azu-nyan, are you fine back there?" Yui asked the kitten, which nodded in response.

"Why are you pulling me all throughout the campus anyway?" Azusa asked, making the brown haired guitarist to giggle.

"We will go to a music room." She smiled and continued to pull the bluish-black haired girl to the next floor.

Their long journey was soon finished when they found the music room. Yui almost passed through it but thanks to Azusa, the one who notified her that they had already passed the music room, prevented her from running past the quiet room.

Both of them slowly entered the room. Quietly looking around for some people to be in it, because the lights were on. But, there wasn't anyone and that earned a sigh of relief from both of them. Yui then rushed towards the guitar, which was the red one. She wasn't used on playing other guitars except for her 'Gitah' but if Azusa remembering everything is at stake, then so be it.

Azusa followed Yui's back by instinct. She looked back at her and asked:

"Do you want to play the guitar too?" Yui asked offering her another guitar, but Azusa kindly refused the offer.

"I don't know how to play it." She stated bluntly, breaking the huge determination that was building up in Yui's head.

"You know how to play it! I'm sure!" Yui said, passing another guitar to her. Making her more confused as the seconds passed.

Azusa ignored Yui's little rant and held the guitar with her hands. Yui soon started playing the guitar with the song that they had liked, or rather the crowd, liked the most.

She played the intro of Fuwa Fuwa Time, the first two sets of chords Yui played had no rhythm required, but the next lines...

Azusa started to play...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There, another chapter done! I'm sorry for sleeping for a long time. But I would try updating regularly. This chapter wasn't proofreaded so please bear with grammar errors. I will fix it as soon as I have more time.

My next update would probably be the chapter 9 of Unexpected Landing or Chapter 3 of Upside Down...

Thanks and have a great day ahead of you!


End file.
